


Love will Conquer

by Zaikia



Series: Wesker/Dakota [1]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Albert Wesker Lives, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Falling In Love, Injured Dakota, Kissing, Oral Sex, Past Relationship(s), Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Tentacles, Trust Issues, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, post RE5
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/pseuds/Zaikia
Summary: Following a crash that killed most of her BSAA comrades, Dakota finds herself lost in the snowy wilderness of Russia and at the mercy of the weather and the animals. A familiar face comes to her, one that she wanted to forget years ago and Dakota finds herself fighting an internal battle of whether to fight, or to give in. Wesker/OC, takes place two months after Resident Evil 5. Rated M for smut, language and violence.





	Love will Conquer

_**Chapter 1** _

The first thing Dakota felt was _cold_. She was so cold and in pain, so much pain. The last thing she remembered was flying in the air and then something happened and they were falling and there was so much screaming-

Dakota gasped sharply, lifting her face off of the snowy ground. She blinked her bleary, green eyes, glancing around and trying to figure out where she was. The helicopter she was in was about 100 feet away from her, pieces of it bent in awkward directions and it was on fire. She coughed from the smoke, shakily putting a hand over her mouth and nose to prevent the stench of burning flesh to get into her nostrils. 

It was snowing, but only lightly. Had they been shot down by somebody? 

As Dakota attempted to pull herself up, a sharp pain shot through her torso and she gritted her teeth, struggling hard to not scream from the sudden pain. Following the source of the pain, her eyes widened in shock when she realized where the pain was coming from. 

A piece of shrapnel was stuck in her left side, embedded deep into her skin. Blood was already staining her coat and dripping, staining the pristine snow. She flinched and coughed, knowing she needed to get to the helicopter to see if the radio was working. She slowly stood up, holding onto her left side as she walked closer to the crashed vehicle. Dakota eventually got close enough to look inside and through the wreckage, coughing and holding her hand over her nose and mouth. To her horror, the radio had been shattered upon impact. 

She had no way of contacting anyone and she was stuck in the wilderness. 

_Okay, okay....calm down, Dakota. There's gotta be someone living up here. Some people like being a recluse._ Dakota thought, stepping away from the helicopter for a moment. 

She squinted when she saw something dark in the snow, getting closer until she realized it was one of the packs she and her comrades carried. She quickly knelt in front of it, rummaging through the pack until she found a first aid kit and a blanket. She was going to need it. Quickly folding the blanket into a thick, but decent sized square, Dakota wrapped both of her hands around the metal in her skin and tested by pulling slightly, grimacing when pain shot through her body. 

“On three.....one.....two.....three.” 

On three, she pulled as hard and as quickly as she could. To her surprise, the shrapnel came out of her flesh easier than expected and her scream of agony echoed through the forest. 

She tossed the shrapnel away from her and quickly, shakily placed the folded blanket on the bleeding wound, shivering. Put pressure on the wound. Pressure, even if it hurt too much. Dakota clenched her teeth together, rummaging through the pack again to find something to seal the wound for now. She eventually found black duck tape and didn't complain, tossing the bloodied blanket away from her and lifting all clothing off her side, ripping the duct tape with her teeth and shoving the tape over her wound. It wasn't the best idea, but it would have to do for now. 

She put everything back into the pack and was about to put it on her back when she heard a snarl come from behind her. She slowly turned her head, eyes going wide when she saw a black wolf approaching her, yellow eyes gleaming in the darkness of the night, the wolf's fur moved with the slight breeze and it's fur seemed to glow from the fire coming from the helicopter. 

Dakota quickly stood up, grabbing a nearby piece of debris from the chopper. The wolf lunged at her and she swung the beam, smacking the wolf away from her. It yelped as the beam connected with it's nose and tumbled into the snow a few feet away from her. She got ready to run, when a loud growl reached her ears and jaws clamped down on her right leg, pulling her down to the ground. 

“Fuck! Let go!” Dakota cried, the beam falling out of arm's reach. She attempted to reach for it, but the wolf yanked her away, teeth piercing her skin through her thick pants. She quickly turned her body and kicked the wolf in the face with her free leg, trying to get free. The wolf snarled and dug it's teeth deeper into her leg and she cried out in agony. 

Looking around with tears in her eyes, Dakota saw about four or five other wolves surrounding her, slowly approaching her fallen form. 

She was going to be eaten alive by wild wolves. 

Dakota shut her eyes tightly, bringing her arms up to defend herself as one of the wolves lunged at her, jaws open to clamp around her throat. 

Instead of feeling pain, she instead heard a pained yelp and quickly pulled her arms down and opened her eyes to see the wolf being thrown through the air, landing hard in the snow and with a loud thud. The wolves all growled and lunged at the newcomer and Dakota twisted her body to get a glance at her savior. Due to her vision being blurry, she could only make out a black blur, fighting off the wolves expertly. Dakota's side and leg were screaming and she was close to passing out from losing too much blood. 

She could hear the wolves yelping from the newcomer and she heard the ground being tossed, as a few of them ran away in fear. Dakota breathed hard, letting her arm slip out from underneath her as she fell into the snow. Everything went mostly silent, except for the slight 'crunch' noise of snow being crushed underneath someone's boots. The noise stopped once the boots reached her and she glanced up, vision too blurry to focus on the person. 

As soon as she opened her mouth to speak, her vision blackened at the edges and she finally succumbed to the welcoming darkness as the person knelt down beside her. 

She didn't remember much afterwards. 

For a while, Dakota wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if she was dead. She would occasionally wake up, her body feverishly warm and she could hear a voice speaking to her, telling her to drink and eat. She did as she was instructed, scared that she was already dead and this was hell. Eventually, she could feel her fever disappearing and she became more and more aware of her surroundings. On the first day that she actually woke up and was coherent, she could feel the softness of a mattress underneath her and the warmth of a thick blanket over her form. Dakota let out a soft groan, turning her head to the side and seeing a fire going in the fireplace. There was a television in the corner, something about a lizard man running amok. 

She began to pull herself up, but she gritted her teeth as pain shot up her left side. She moved the blanket a bit, lifting up the button-up shirt she was wearing and saw the bandages around her left side. She felt it with her fingers gently and winced as slight pain coursed up her side. Just a simple touch caused pain. 

_Where am I?_

Dakota heard some shuffling around in the background, turning her head forwards to see a small archway that looked like it led into the kitchen. She tossed the blanket off of her and stifled the cry of pain she wanted to let out. Her leg was wrapped up as well, and it hurt to move it. Someone clearly fought off those wolves and saved her from getting eaten alive. 

Her lower half was mostly bare except for a bare of underwear. She could feel that she wasn't wearing a bra and she shivered, pulling the blanket back over her chilly form. Dakota's attention was turned back to the doorway when she heard footsteps getting closer. When the form of the person finally met her vision, her green eyes went wide in complete horror and shock. 

_This...no, that's not possible! He can't be alive!_

The blond hair was nothing to miss and the dark shades covering the eyes of said person was something that Dakota wanted to forget two months ago. Said person was tall, clearly a foot taller than herself and wore a pair of dark gray sweatpants with a long-sleeve, white button-up shirt. 

_My gun....where's my gun?!_

Dakota's eyes darted over to her pack that was resting in the recliner, along with her gun resting in front of it. She had to be quick or suffer a fate worse than death. In the blink of an eye, she tossed the covers off and lunged towards her gun. She got as far as wrapping her fingers around it and aiming the gun at her enemy, when a large hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist and she gasped, completely forgetting that said person had abilities. 

Unnatural abilities. 

“Is that anyway to treat the person who saved your life?” came the voice that she was all too familiar with and sent shivers down her spine. And not in a good way. 

“Wesker......you're dead.” Dakota whispered, her eyes still wide. This time, wide with fear and still shock. 

“Impossible. I'm right in front of you.” 

She wanted to slap that smug look off his face. Dakota's eyes narrowed and she aimed her fist towards his cheek, but he caught her wrist with his free hand. “You.....you fucking bastard!” she finally spat, trying to kick at him, but he merely held tightly, but firmly onto her wrists. 

Wesker's eyebrows furrowed in what looked like disappointment, but Dakota could care less if he was disappointed or not. This man betrayed her team, killed many others, tried to kill _her_ and _betrayed_ her. The blond brought both of her wrists together, suddenly holding them together with one hand while he used the other to pry her fingers from the dangerous weapon she had in her hand. Dakota wanted to curse at him, spit in his face, fucking _hurt_ him for everything he did! He should've been dead the moment those rockets went right through his face. She watched it. He died right there in the volcano! 

“How?” Dakota hissed, glaring at him. 

Wesker gave her a quick glance before his shaded eyes lingered over the gun for a moment. When he realized the safety was on, he shook his head and put the gun back down on the recliner. “Part of me survived that final attack. And that part of me grew, until I was back to normal. Well...not all normal. The virus is still inside me and I've successfully bonded with that virus. It seems a near death experience was the cure to the mutation that threatened to change me.” 

Dakota glared at him and tried to tug her wrists out of his hand, but his grip was firm. Her side was screaming from all the sudden movement, but she cared less about her injury. 

“Now, will you stop this insistent struggling and further open your injuries, or would you rather get back into bed and rest your body?” he questioned. 

Dakota inhaled sharply, taking a deep breath to calm herself. Yeah, what was anything to be calm about? Apparently she was stuck in some nightmare where her enemy survived being shot at with rockets and she wasn't waking up. 

“Rest.” she muttered underneath her breath. 

With that, Wesker released her wrists and instead placed an arm around her back and the other under her knees, lifting her off the floor without issue. Dakota had to fight the shiver that threatened to show. Being carried like this brought back unwanted memories, memories that she wanted to forget long ago. 

The blond placed her back into bed, keeping her sitting up against the headboard with a pillow behind her lower back. He pulled the thick blanket over her bare legs, his gaze lingering on them for a moment before he covered them. He lifted her shirt up, checking the wound on her side. It hadn't opened and there was no blood seeping through. He released her shirt and stood up, walking over to the little end table by the recliner chair. He picked up a half empty glass of water and two, white pills. Bringing them over to her, Dakota eyed them. 

“It's just water and pain pills. You were out there for quite some time.” he assured her. 

Dakota sighed deeply before she took the pills from his palm and wrapped her fingers around the glass. Their fingers brushed for a moment and it sent a tingling feeling up her arm. She ignored the feeling and put the pills in her mouth, then swallowed them down with the water she was given. 

“Are you hungry?” he questioned. 

“Yeah.” she nodded, leaning back and drinking more of the water. She watched him disappear back into the kitchen, wondering what the hell she was doing. She should be fighting him, trying to kill him. He was nothing but a threat to the world. 

If only she never fell for him, then things would've been easier.


End file.
